User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 17
your blog On your blog, you said there is an upcoming event. is it possible that anonymous users can write their forms? All of people that written forms are the ones already registered From 17:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply IDK. I, after all, like those categories... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Erm.. Just a quick question... Do Wii U games work on the old Wii? -- 22:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Game Manuals I would like to upload some game manuals I have to their appropriate pages on the wiki, but they are in Adobe Reader format. Is there a way I can upload them to the wiki or if I can, would I have to change their format? Thanks.Jumpman98 (talk) 20:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking Since Wikipeida allows its content to be copied, I was thinking that we could do it,but only if changes are made to match the wiki's standards itself. An example can be found at Super Mario Bros. 2 in comparison to http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_Mario_Bros._2&direction=next&oldid=122738577 Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I rewrote some paragraphs and sections, y'know. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with you on that one. I just use some, and from the gaming guide revisions (2006/2007, etc.) if you know what I mean. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I saw you added them to Edittools. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fine. Where's an example of its effects? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Slider Hope you don't mind. I added an image to the main page Slider. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 04:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re Re: Game Manuals I went to that link you gave me and unfortunately, I could only upload two manuals do to the maximium upload limit being only 2mb. But I did find another site, Zamzar.com, where I could change pdf files to jepg, the only difference is the manual will be in separet images instead of just on big image. So far I've uploaded manuals to the following pages: Game Boy Advance SP Star Fox Adventures (Used Zamzar.com). Thanks for your help! If there is anything wrong with the uploads, let me know. Jumpman98 (talk) 09:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re Re Re: Game Manuals Hey Rocket, I've got a New Super Mario Bros. Wii Manual I could upload, but its got "Nintendo Manual" plastered on every page. Do you think I should still upload it or should I wait until I find one that doesn't have those words on it? Re: Ben 2.0 Sounds like a good idea. I don't know much about Javascript so I wouldn't be able to help much with it. Can't think of any commands to add to it at the moment. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 23:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) GBC Wiki Help Can you please help me out on something? I want to rename th e Game Boy Color wiki to Game Boy COlor Wiki, but the server calls it GameBoyCOlor. If this helps, you're sysop/'crat there. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also, can I please affiliate this wiki with GBC wiki or make it a subwik? VCrats need to decide together. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :How do we add the affiliate (my wiki)? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm trying to fix the problem, but I don't know how? How do I fix the Portal box thing? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC)